News Archive
The News Archive is a database of every single news entry. The current news can be found on the Main Page. December 2009 24/12/09 - New forums installed, enjoy! After a lot of trouble with the host, almost everyday. Gappy decided to make new forums. We still have the same weburl but other forums, Simple Machines (SMF). The new forum is way more better than the old one. More options and you can view all the history. Enjoy the new forums! Old forum stats are lost, but we have to start again with the forums. Everyone has to register again! Go to the same website as before and you'll see the new forums and click register! Don't forget to activate your account. 20/12/09 - New Sniper System On our everlonging quest to adopt all Call of Duty features, Gappy has modified the Sniper Rifle target system to match Call of Duty. When you aim with the Sniper Rifle, your aim becomes far less steady and you frequently shake and sway about. To steady up your aim, hold LEFT ALT (left of spacebar) to hold your breath. This stops the shaking and your aim becomes steady. However, you can only hold your breath for a certain amount of time; 5 seconds to be exact. This reduces the deadliness of the sniper and it also creates the realisticness of the gameplay. November 2009 30/11/09 - Hosted List and In-Game Timer There have been a few minor updates to the server. First of all, we finally promoted our server onto the SA-MP Hosted Server tab! Give your thanks to Willdasolja '''and '''Nogga '''for generously donating to the server. Some new maps have been added, as well as a round timer (now they lasts 10 mins until the round ends, not a 25-kill target as before). Bonuses have also been implemented; you receive $100 for the first kill and for ending another player's kill streak. 26/11/09 - New CoD-ish Wiki Theme After an entire week of research, development and experimenting, I have finally managed to pull off our very own custom theme! If you do encounter any bugs or problems around the wiki, please let me know on my Talk Page. 22/11/09 - Donate Now! '''Gappy and Willdasolja have been having discussions lately about getting in more players but it turns out nothing significant can be done without funding. Any donations will be more than welcome, and are greatly appreciated. If we raise enough money, we could possibly get our way into the hosted tab - which obviously means more players! A new bonus feature for all donators are Donator Perks. As a donator, you will receive a wide variety of extra bonuses depending on how much you donate. Some of addition features include: :*Armour bonuses :*Addition cash bonuses (per kill) :*Cash reward :*Ability to see all player tags :*and many more... For more information, check out the Donator Perks page. So what are you waiting for? DONATE NOW! 20/11/09 - ServerFFS Upgrade with Help from Willdasolja Quite a big day for Call of Duty: SA-MP. Firstly, we have moved server hoster to ServerFFS, which means less lag, better sync and DDoS protection. And please welcome Willdasolja to the community! He's going to be co-owning the server with Gappy, basically doing all the things Gappy would do normally do. He is going to dedicate most of his time to be bringing new players into the server, and focus on getting out server onto the SA-MP Hosted Server list. Please take the time to say thank him for his support and funding towards the server (his in-game name is killer Beast). So to sum things up, our server is just getting better and better! 16/11/09 - Launch Day! Launch day for the CoD: SA-MP Wiki! Let's hope things go well and that we'll continue to expand in the next couple of months. Category:Explore